


Distractions

by fuzipenguin



Series: Explosive Bursts [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe attempts to seduce Wheeljack away from the lab. Wheeljack is not amused. Sunstreaker takes a more direct approach.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: 5. Dirty talking - Twins/Wheeljack

            He didn’t look up from the large data pad he was hunched over. He just kept calculating and writing down figures. 

            “Don’t,” Wheeljack warned as he felt another mech’s presence approach and sidle up close behind him.

            Sideswipe moved to Wheeljack’s side and gave him a dejected look. “You don’t even know what I was going to do.”

            “Yes, I do,” Wheeljack replied, placing his stylus carefully back onto the bench. He then turned his head and glowered up at Sideswipe. “You were gonna come up behind me, start massaging my wings or my hips or my neck or something, and then ask me to frag. Weren’t you?”

            Sideswipe looked taken back and shot a glance at his twin who was just entering the room. “No, I…

            “He’s got your number, Sides,” Sunstreaker commented with a grin.

            “You do it every time I’m about to have a breakthrough,” Wheeljack complained. “You’re too distracting! Can’t you see I’m working!?”

            Sideswipe’s expression flickered and a flash of real hurt crossed his face before a wobbly grin replaced it. Wheeljack instantly felt bad. His tone had definitely been a little waspish and Sideswipe hadn’t deserved that. Not that Sideswipe would ever complain.

            “You always say you get your best ideas in the afterglow,” the red twin offered in apology.

            Sunstreaker took another tactic, coming up on Wheeljack’s opposite side and pinning him with an intense stare. “We can see that you’re working. In fact, you’ve been working for four days straight. You need a break.”

            The frontliner placed a hand on Wheeljack’s shoulder, leaning in. “You’re gonna come with us. First to the washracks so we can clean you up because you’re filthy,” Sunstreaker remarked, his unimpressed gaze traveling down and then back up Wheeljack’s frame.

            Wheeljack felt a flush of heat spread out through his lines. Four days _was_ quite a while to go without a wash.

            “Then we’re all going to our room; we have some energon stockpiled there. If you’re still awake after refueling, we’re going to tackle you to the bed and overload you until you’re exhausted and fall into recharge. You haven’t slept in four days, so I doubt it will take long,” Sunstreaker said, sniffing dismissively.

            “We’re going to rinse and repeat for the next two days, until you can actually sit on your stool without wobbling,” Sunstreaker said, finishing up. To make his point, he reached out and poked Wheeljack in the shoulder. There wasn’t much force behind it, but it still made Wheeljack sway in place and clutch at the edge of the table for support. 

            Wheeljack blinked up at Sunstreaker in shock. Huh. So maybe he _had_ been pushing it a little. A wash, fuel, and sleep actually sounded like a really good idea when Sunstreaker put it the way he had.

            A touch ghosted over the back of Wheeljack’s wrist and he followed it to look up into Sideswipe’s hesitant expression.

            “So, uh… wanna frag?” Sideswipe asked, biting his lower lip uncertainly. Wheeljack doubted Sideswipe was doing it to be seductive. But it was more captivating than any back massage and suddenly all he wanted was to find the nearest bed and pull the twins down onto it with him. 

            He powered down his data pad and stood up. Carefully.

            “Yeah, Sides. I kinda do. And all the rest as well, please,” he said, turning his head towards Sunstreaker. “Two days, huh? You both will be with me the entire time?”

            Sunstreaker placed a hand on Wheeljack’s lower back, exerting a gentle pressure forwards as Sideswipe reached out a hand, optics lighting up happily.

            “The entire time,” Sunstreaker promised.

            And if he reached up a hand to caress the base of Wheeljack’s winglets, well… sometimes distractions could be a good thing.


End file.
